Damon and Katherine
The relationship between Damon Salvatore and Katherine Pierce has been complicated since their meeting in 1864, when Katherine stayed in their estate and Damon was serving in the Confederate army. Damon fell deeply in love with Katherine, but unbeknownst to him, she'd also been seeing his brother Stefan, sparking the brothers' lifelong rivalry. Their relationship ended when the town began eradicating the vampires. She was then taken away, and Damon and Stefan were shot by their own father while in an attempt to save her, causing the latters' turning into vampires. Damon since then, has spent the following 150 years obsessed with freeing her from her tomb, only to find out that she was never in it in the first place. Katherine returns to his life in The Return. Damon initially acts flippant towards her, however she seduces him before telling him that she never loved him. Throughout the following seasons, Damon's feelings for Katherine have dwindled while Katherine still attempts to seduce him from time to time. It is later revealed that Katherine had in fact loved him and his brother, but would ultimately choose her own safety over them. They are known as "Datherine" and "Kamon" by fans. History Katherine and Damon's first scene together in Season 1 was when Damon and Katherine were in bed together in Children of the Damned.' '''Katherine told Damon, ''"Stop it!" while laughing, and he then said, "Make me". Katherine turned around and showed her vampire face and growled. Katherine's maid Emily then walked in on the two, and told Katherine that her friend Pearl wanted to see her. Katherine told Damon that the 'fun was over" then he says "Mmm, no".Then Katherine kissed him. Katherine dressed in a corset and talked with Pearl outside about the townspeople hunting for vampires. After Katherine is exposed in Blood Brothers, Damon becomes desperate to rescue her. He hits the man holding the key to the vampire wagon over the head, grabbing the key out of the man's pocket and opening the wagon which imprisoned Katherine. He and Stefan took her out, and removed her muzzle. They try to remove the ropes which hold Katherine, but Damon gets shot. Stefan abandons Katherine and rushes over to Damon. He picks up a gun but is shot as well. The two brothers die, and Katherine doesn't care whether or not she ever sees Damon again, but says to Stefan that she loves him and promises that they will be together again, just before he dies. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Season Five TBA The Originals Season One TBA Quotes |-|Season 3= |-|Season 4= Gallery Season 1 damonandkatherine__1.png The-Vampire-Diaries-165.jpg|Damon and Katherine flashback The-Vampire-Diaries-165.jpg|Damon and Katherine flashback The-Vampire-Diaries-165.jpg|Damon and Katherine flashback Damon-Katherine-damon-and-katherine-19190868-864-482.jpg Katherine damon 1x13 2-d4o3gk2.gif Katherine damon 1x13-d4o3fxn.gif tumblr_m3m4toJvm21rvxdqto1_500.jpg tumblr_m3rn9biGYz1qmrg0eo1_500.gif tumblr_m4bcru1hSg1rwwubto1_500.jpg tumblr_m495pkPTjw1qeaahko1_500.gif tumblr_m0xluvVBo31rrz5ano1_500.gif tumblr_m4a9pnWFlq1rsmllvo1_500.gif tumblr_m4hmd59iPr1rwbgcko1_500.gif tumblr_m4nuw4uht51r08mc0o1_500.jpg tumblr_m4ujsdFgzR1rtwp2do1_500.gif The-Vampire-Diaries-166.jpg|Damon and Katherine flashback The-Vampire-Diaries-167.png|Damon and Katherine flashback Season 2 tumblr_m3yyfcIKIV1r8530fo1_500.png Damon and katherine-d3acis6.gif tumblr_m3gf4qejDS1qbb552o1_r1_250.gif Damon and katherine-d3acis6.gif The-Vampire-Diaries-159.jpg|Damon and Katherine 2x07 The-Vampire-Diaries-160.jpg|Damon and Katherine 2x07 Damon and katherine 2 by kwiku001-d3aci0z.gif Katherine damon 2x16 2-d4jdq07.gif tumblr_m48a82LBvY1qeaahko1_500.gif Damon and katherine-d3acis6.gif tumblr_m3o2fkdEYA1rvuxtyo1_500.jpg tumblr_m48a82LBvY1qeaahko1_500.gif Katherine damon 2x16 3a-d4jdqal.gif Katherine damon 2x16 3a-d4jdqal.gif tumblr_m3o2fkdEYA1rvuxtyo1_500.jpg 00610610aff.jpg|Damon and Katherine Season 2 00610610aff.jpg|Damon and Katherine Season 2 The-Vampire-Diaries-162.jpg|Damon and Katherine 2x16 Katherine-damon-damon-and-katherine-21198721-500-281.png Katherine-damon-damon-and-katherine-21198721-500-281.png Katherine-damon-damon-and-katherine-21198721-500-281.png The-Vampire-Diaries-163.png|Damon and Katherine 2x21 tumblr_m4hpiq6d8b1qh91jxo2_250.gif tumblr_m4hpiq6d8b1qh91jxo2_250.gif tumblr_m4hpiq6d8b1qh91jxo3_250.gif tumblr_m4hpiq6d8b1qh91jxo3_250.gif tumblr_m4hpiq6d8b1qh91jxo2_250.gif tumblr_m4hpiq6d8b1qh91jxo2_250.gif tumblr_m4hpiq6d8b1qh91jxo3_250.gif tumblr_m464zhqUSk1rpgqnao1_500.gif tumblr_m4hpiq6d8b1qh91jxo2_250.gif The-Vampire-Diaries-164.png|Damon and Katherine flashback tumblr_m4hpiq6d8b1qh91jxo2_250.gif tumblr_m4ftr434411r3wzjho1_500.gif tumblr_m4ftr434411r3wzjho1_500.gif The-Vampire-Diaries-164.jpg|Damon and Katherine 2x22 Season 3 The-Vampire-Diaries-158.jpg|Katherine calling Damon The-Vampire-Diaries-157.png|Damon and Katherine 3x05 3x05-damon-and-katherine-26067566-1280-720.jpg 3x05-damon-and-katherine-26067564-500-281.gif tumblr_m4lfvc58rT1rtprbro1_500.gif Damon katherine 3x09 1-d4fwun2.gif|Damon and Katherine 3x09 Season 4 Katherine_dunks_Damon_4x18.jpg|Damon and Katherine 4x18 The-Vampire-Diaries-155.jpg|Damon and Katherine 4x21 The-Vampire-Diaries-156.jpg|Damon and Katherine 4x21 Trivia *While Damon claimed many times that his love for Katherine was real, it's unclear if it is true based on two main examples: #The fact that, while Damon declared Katherine never compelled him, that proved to be false in a flashback. #Damon may have had a sire bond to her, which would explain his loyalty to her years after they departed. It could have been broken when he discovered her manipulative personality and how she used him and Stefan. (Julie Plec has said outright that Damon was not sired to Katherine, his devotion was simply love.) See also Category:Relationships Category:Romantic Relationship Category:Enemy Relationship